Pain, Terror, ?
by Just-Canadian
Summary: Nightmares from his past haunt Matthew almost every night and fear of hurt by everyone around him effects his daily routines. The only thing keeping him from completely falling apart is his older twin brother Alfred. But maybe this new kid can really save him from his life of torment. For now it is rated T, but it will more than likely be raised to M.
1. Chapter 1

_Terror and Pain. _

_No more. _

_Please stop._

_I won't do it again._

_I promise._

_So please. . . Just stop hurting me._

* * *

"Mattie! Wake Up!"

His eyes shot open. Panting he sees the very concerned face of his older brother looking down at him. His face feels wet and his throat hurts. No one had to tell him what happened, but his brother decided to anyway.

"You were having a nightmare again." He said brushing the stray hair from the younger's face.

Matthew tried to apologize, but his sore throat prevented him from doing so. Alfred noticed this, so he made to go get some water, but Matthew grabbed his shirt. He was shaking.

"Alright," he sighed pulling Matthew into his arms, "big brother, the Hero, will stay until you're ready."

The boy tried to say thank you, but only managed to let out a strained sigh. He relaxed into his brothers arms and closed his eyes.

Alfred felt his brother relax, but he was still shaking. He rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles. When the shaking stopped he knew Matthew had fallen asleep. After laying him back down and covering him with blankets Alfred lay next to his baby brother, holding his hand.

"It's okay Mattie," he whispered, stroking his dirty blond hair. "No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise." And soon he too fell into deep sleep.

* * *

When Matthew woke up the next morning he immediately knew he had overslept. Practically throwing the blankets off he ran to the kitchen; where he found Alfred setting the table with two bowls, a jug of milk, and a box of Froot Loops. The brother looked up at the sound of Matthew entering the room.

"Morning, Mattie!" He beamed. "I decided that I'll prepare breakfast this morning, so I turned off your alarm."

Matthew gave a nod of thanks before taking his place at the table as Alfred set his food in front of him. Matthew always made them breakfast since he was a better cook out of the two. But if he had a nightmare like last night Alfred would turn off his alarm, so that his brother can sleep a little longer.

* * *

After they had eaten and dressed, the brothers made their way to school.

Living in a small town has its advantages. Like how two seventeen-year-old brothers can hold hands without worrying about getting strange looks from the locals. Everyone knew of their circumstances. But they still stared.

Pity

That is why they stare. They pitied the poor boys. Matthew didn't want their pity. He just wanted the many eyes to stop following him.

Putting the looks of pity to the back of his mind, Matthew enjoyed the walks to and from school. He felt safest when he was holding his brother's hand, because he knew that nothing would happen to him as long as Alfred kept hold of him.

This feeling lasted 15 minutes every morning; from their porch, to the school foyer.

"Ok Mattie!" Alfred turned to his little brother, a bright smile on his face. "Have a good day and behave, alright?"

Matthew gripped Alfred's hand, refusing to let go. He didn't want to part just yet; the memory of last night's nightmare had him scared and trembling.

Alfred noticed this and wrapped his arms around the frightened teen.

"Don't be scared Mattie," he whispered. "No one is going to hurt you here."

Tightening his hold on Alfred's shirt as tears threatened to fall from his violet tinted blue eyes. Matthew didn't care if people where watching them; he didn't want leave the safe embrace of his big brother.

Alfred gave Matthew a light squeeze before letting him go and forcing his face up to look him in the eyes.

"I promise I'll pick you up for lunch, so please try to stay strong until then." He waited until Matthew gave in with a light nod. After one last hug and a kiss to the forehead Alfred headed to his class.

Letting out a shaking breath Matthew slowly made his way to class; being careful to avoid touching anyone on the way.

* * *

**This is my very first fanfic and it's a multichapter! I must be out of my mind! And I Am! Crazy People Party!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to let everyone know: I am currently working full-time and then next month I'll be a full-time University student PLUS working part-time, so I may not update often. But I will try. **

**Also, I will be away for Christmas from December 20th till January 4th. Mommy wants me home for a bit. I will be taking my laptop with me, but I'm not making any promises that I'll update while I'm away.**

* * *

His head down and arms wrapped tight around his backpack Matthew walked down the busy corridors keeping close to the wall in order to avoid making any physical contact with the other students.

He was close to his destination when someone accidentally bumped into him – not even apologizing when they did – causing Matthew to stop in his tracks.

It had hurt slightly when the kid had bumped him. Only slightly, but it still hurt.

Hurt.

Pain.

He started hyperventilating. His whole body shook and his eyes were wide open in fear. The tight grip he had on his bag slack and it fell to the floor with a deep thud. Matthew was quick to follow, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them in an attempt to turn invisible.

_The noisy, brightly lit halls of the school were replaced with walls covered in so much dust and mold that not even a rat would dare to live in them. An old military cot lay against one side of the room; a thin blanket, torn and stained with unknown fluids, draped uselessly upon the cot. There was a rotting dresser as well, but that was just for decoration. To give off the appearance of a bedroom. _

_He sat in the corner farthest from the door. Shaking in absolute fear. The source of his fears was the sound of footsteps descending the stairs._

_He had broken one of the rules. He never meant to! He couldn't help it! The dust had been the cause of the coughing fit, and now he sat there; hands covering his mouth trying to suppress another fit._

_The footsteps stopped._

_The door creaked open and – _

"You okay there kid?"

Matthew snapped back into present time. His heart racing and breathing laboured; cold sweat covered his shivering body. He looked up in the direction of the voice with wide, terror filled eyes.

It was his teacher, Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna.

The tall man standing over the frightened boy didn't help ease his anxiety. He pressed against the wall wishing with all his might that he could just fall right through it and disappear. But he knew it would never happen, so he made due with pulling his body closer together, trying to become as small as possible.

The older man knew what to do since this wasn't the first time it had happened.

He took out his phone, made a quick phone call that required little words, hung up and waited.

Matthew just sat there the whole time; trying to calm down, but to no avail.

_'Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Alfred.'_

He repeated his brother's name in his head as a final attempt to ease his panicking mind. But it just made him want to see the older twin even more. Regretting letting go of Alfred's hand.

* * *

"Prepare Yourselves For The Great Awesomeness That Is Me!"

Back in the foyer, the remaining students still on their way to class stopped mid-step to look at the source of the loud noise.

Pale skin, light silver hair, crimson eyes, and a self-satisfied grin.

Everyone just stared; at a loss for words.

The boy's grin turned into a smirk at his audiences' silence.

"All this awesomeness at once must be overwhelming to you." He shakes his head, "you'll have to get use to basking in my awesomely awesome light."

By the time he finished speaking everyone was gone. Again he shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Guess they couldn't handle my awesome aura."

"You must be Gilbert Weillschmidt."

Setting his red eyes on a well-dressed brunette – obviously a teacher – Gilbert flashed him a big grin.

"I prefer Gilbert the Awesome, but since you are a teacher I guess you may call me by name."

The educator just shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"Mr. Edelstein." He held out his hand. "Welcome to HSS."

Gilbert took the hand and gave it a firm shake. He could tell that the man was a very by-the-book type of guy; he was looking forward to messing with him.

* * *

**BAM! New chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Really gave me a confidence boost since I haven't written anything like this for a couple years.**

**'HSS' is the acronym for the high school I went to in my hometown. I couldn't think of a name for the school so from now on it's just 'HSS' DEAL WITH IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Berwald stood next to the wall opposite the panicked boy, keeping a close watch in case he stopped breathing all together. It had happened before. It had taken his brother longer to reach him that time because a new teacher, who didn't know of their circumstances, kept dragging him back to class. Berwald had never felt such fear when the fragile boy had clutched his throat, struggling to breath. It was the first time in his teaching career that he raised his voice. He had shouted for Alfred to hurry up. Hardly seconds later, the stronger teen appeared and rushed to calm his brother. After the smaller boy was aware that his brother had arrived he had passed out. The poor child didn't return to school for a week he was so frightened by his break down. Alfred had stayed with him the whole time.

The stoic man didn't want that to happen again. None of the staff did. So whenever they had a new hire they were told: "If Alfred Williams-Jones gets a phone call in the middle of class do NOT say or do anything; also, do not stop him from leaving the room. He has special privileges."

A small whimper was heard and Berwald was starting to panic. _Where the hell is that boy?_ He looked up and down the hall, but there was no one. A gasp and another whimper. _Hurry Up!_

* * *

Alfred was racing down the halls as fast as he could. If it hadn't been for Ivan trying to keep him from leaving he would already be at his brother's side by now. But the Russian bastard enjoys making others panic. Mostly Alfred whenever he got a call about his brother. He had finally managed to push past the large teen and shot from the room. _I'm coming Mattie! Hang in there!_

* * *

"If class is in session and you need to use the restroom you must ask your teacher for a pass. Also – "

Gilbert decided to ignore the prissy professor as he started to explain the rules. He didn't care for them. To him rules were made to be broken. So instead of listening, he decided to take in his surroundings. There was artwork everywhere. One could make the mistake of thinking this was an art school instead of a regular high school. The walls held posters of various drawings and paintings. Every door and ceiling tile was painted with sceneries or characters or other such designs. He had noticed claws and a jaw of some monster coming out of the ceiling in the foyer. Other objects hung above their heads as they made their way down the halls. At the end of one corridor he was introduced to the art room.

Chaos.

Pure chaos was the best way to describe the space before the albino. Every single inch of wall and ceiling was covered in old and new artwork. Paintings, drawings, photographs, papier-mâché sculptures, and many, many more. In the center of the room were three long tables covered in glitter, but it seemed to be on purpose. Someone had sprinkled glitter on the tables, and then added a finisher to ensure the shiny silver didn't escape. Next to the door was a small desk with a computer. Beside the desk were smooth, angled tables with bright lights and mirror above them. The other end of the room was obviously the paint station. There was paint everywhere, as well as a sink and various makeshift containers to hold paint that was in use. On Gilberts other side was a couch. _Looks comfy,_ _both the couch and the room._

As they left the room someone darted out from the hallway in front of them, causing Gilbert to collide into them.

"_Verdammt!_" Gilbert hissed as he and the stranger fell to the ground.

"My bad!" the blonde stranger was up in no time and running away from the stunned duo.

"I thought you said running in the halls wasn't allowed!" Gilbert complained, standing up, "why aren't you scolding him!"

"That is Alfred," Roderich Edelstein frowned as he pushed his glasses further up his face, "he and his brother has certain privileges. Something must have happened." As he finished the concerned man hurried after the teen.

Gilbert watched him leave, very confused, but shrugged it off and followed after them.

* * *

Matthew was falling further and further into despair with each passing moment. It was getting harder to breath and his old scars that never seemed to heal started aching. He kept mentally calling out for his brother, hoping he could hear his desperate cries for help.

He tried his best to keep the memories from resurfacing, but he could still feel the ropes, the chains, _the hands._

His breath caught and he had trouble getting it back. He could smell the mold, the bile, _and_ _the cigars, feel the hands, the hot breath. The hot breath that ghosted over the wounds on his back from the lashing he had been given for his disobedience. The hands that caressed his sides and down to his thighs then back up to squeeze his backside before they pulled apart the cheeks and –_

"MATTIE!"

Matthew was pulled back into the present to find his brother sitting before him, panting. He could do nothing but stare wide eyed before he burst into tears. He threw himself at his brother, who was ready to catch him, and held on for dear life.

Alfred held his sobbing brother while whispering reassurances of safety. He was glad to have made it there before it got serious like that one time. He shuddered at the memory.

"Is everything alright here?"

Alfred looked up to find Mr. Oxenstierna and Mr. Edelstein standing at the opposite side of the hall; both with looks of concern on their faces. Then he noticed a teen with white hair standing with them, looking ever so curious. Alfred frowned. There were too many people; he had to get Matthew away. He pulled his trembling brother to his feet.

"As alright as it can be." Alfred stated. "Can we go to the sick room? I need to get Mattie to calm down."

"Of course," Roderich picked up Matthew's forgotten bag and turned to Berwald, "can you escort Gilbert to Ms. Héderváry's class, please? He's the new student." He then proceeded to lead the twins away.

Gilbert watched them leave. He was beyond curious. The young albino had to know the story behind the two brothers. He grinned. _This is sure to be interesting._

* * *

**Alright! Very sorry this took so long! Life decided to bitch slap me a few times, but I won with a shot to the nuts! **

**BTW the school is a real place. It's my old high school. I went into such detail with the art room because it is the best room in the whole school! The teacher was awesome as well. Too bad he's retired now and no one will know of his awesomeness!**


End file.
